Replacement
by The-Other-Ghostwriter
Summary: While watching their respective leaders get along just fine without them, Seras and Dok both exchange their feelings of being replaced. Integra/Major, hints of Seras/Dok


_Gah, this writer's block for my stories, and Gah these oneshots that keep popping into my mind. --sigh-- Oh well. Yes this is more "If Millennium won". Shaddup.  
_

**Replacement**

Today had actually been a good day, Seras thought to herself as she walked in the direction of her personal rooms. Well, as compared to the many days, weeks, months, and few years she'd been working here, very few days were 'good', as she would describe in her personal book. Usually, the days were filled with berating, chauvinistic tendencies, and dodging of bullets. On the good days, very few talked back, and even fewer had to die. And that was good, since her current Master didnt like it when troops had to die.

But she digressed. Good day. She felt a little bit better the further she got from the training grounds, and was thinking that perhaps she would contact Sir Integra about getting a drink or something after she changed clothes. As she crossed a bridge over a large room, she heard voices below her; and one of them was Sir Integra's. She walked over to the edge of the bridge and looked down, waiting for Integra and whoever she was with to come into view. Finally, she did.

Sir Integra was talking with her Master, the Major. She blinked and leaned further on the railing to listen in. They were talking about a trip to Greece; from what she heard, not an invasion. For a vacation. The Major was telling Integra about the lovely Grecian landscapes and seas, and Integra--to Seras's surprise--was listening with attentive interest. And actually smiling. It was then that she noticed that the Major's hand was resting gently on the small of her back, and Integra was standing....rather close to the Major. Enjoying his company. Actually _enjoying_ his company.

For some reason, Seras felt her unbeating heart grow a little heavy as she watched the scene. She knew that Sir Integra wouldnt be interested in grabbing a drink tonight, even though they had barely spoken in a month. Quite honestly, she thought that Integra would be head over heels for a chance to get away from the rabid fanboy known as the Major, not spending more and more of her time with him. Not agreeing on a vacation to Greece with him. Not...forgetting about her over him...

She was so deep in thought that she didnt notice another person step up next to her and remain there for a few moment before speaking.

"You look vell, Captain."

Seras jumped and turned to see the Doktor standing to her left, his height towering over her as he looked at her from behind those queer multi-lensed glasses of his. She heaved a sigh and went back to staring at the couple down below. "Thanks," she said carelessly. She paused. "So do you." She heard Dok actually snort.

"Flattery vill get you novhere," he said. Seras felt her face flush with slight anger before realizing that it was a very dry joke. She sighed again.

"I'll take that to heart," she finally shot back weakly. Though she didnt see, Dok rolled his eyes but said nothing. A small silence other than the small talk of the couple below rang out for a few minutes.

"....You seem upset," Dok finally said. Seras shifted her eyes to look at him, feeling that small flush rise again.

"What do you know?" she said, sounding a little more snippy than she actually meant. Dok shrugged carelessly.

"Your posture ist hunched, indicating annoyance," he replied. "You're holding the bar quite tightly, und you havent blinked in ower a minute." He eyed her pointedly. "You are upset about _something_." Seras flushed deeper, her eyes narrowing.

"What the hell would you know?" she snapped, turning her head so she didnt have to look at him. She bit her lip in aggravation, feeling a small trickle of blood run down her chin. She huffily ignored it when the Dok leaned on the railing by his forearms, also looking down at his Fuhrer and his _Fraulein._

"...The feeling of...looking from far avay vithout my subject's knowing," he said softly, his eyes locked on the pair. "...Vondering vhy my subject does not notice me.......barely seems to remember me..." He paused. "...Vondering if I've been replaced by something.....better."

Seras gaped at the Doktor. _'How did he know?!'_ she wondered. "How...?" Before she could voice her question, Dok cut back in.

"You are not the only vone who reveres their leader, _Fraulein_," he said softly. He ran a hand through his hair absently. "....I now how it feels to at vone time seem like the most important person in somevone's eyes......und then.......be next to nothing.

"I used to be Major's confidant...I used to be the vone he talked to...the vone he confided in. Now..." He gestured to the pair below them. "I'm just...the Doktor. That's it." He turned to look at Seras. "...Just like how you're _just_ the Captain. You're not the vone Frau Integra talks to anymore. I haf not ewen seen her speak to you in ower a month. Vhat I haf seen ist her talking und laughing und enjoying Herr Major's company in exchange for yours." He turned back to Integra and the Major. "...Just as Herr Major did to me."

Seras was silent for a moment, then she turned to look at the pair below her. The Major had turned on a large screen and was showing Integra various points in Greece where they could go, and Integra was pointing out the prettiest and most secluded areas. Next to her, the Doktor was emitting the very emotion she was feeling; the feeling of being replaced. He _did_ know how she felt. He knew exactly how she felt. And she felt bad for him, as well as herself.

Without really thinking about what she was saying, it came out: "Why does the Major mean so much to you?" This seemed to catch Dok off guard, as his arms slipped slightly off the railing. He quickly composed himself and looked over at her.

"...Herr Major vas the first person other than my parents who ever gave me a kind vord," he replied. He lowered his head slightly as though in deep thought. "...He gave me so much....he gave me chances to prove myself...he gave me chances to better myself. He's saved my life, defended my genius, und offered me friendship. That alone makes me loyal to him..." He leaned more heavily on the railing of the bridge. "...He's never criticized me......he's never told me I vas vorthless.......und he's never called me a freak." His voice thickened with memory and emotion. "...I am the most grateful for that..."

Seras listened to the Doktor with rapt attention. He really was feeling what she herself was feeling. He was lonely again. The Major's attentions had been taken away from him, and he was feeling like an unwanted child; just like herself. Seras and Dok stood side-by-side watching the Major and Sir Integra talk and pick out vacation spots for about half an hour before the Major finally clicked the screen off and led Sir Integra out of the room. Still, Seras and Dok stood on the balcony in silence.

It was about ten minutes later that Seras finally broke the silence. She turned to Dok and looked him over. "...Want to grab a drink?"

The Doktor looked at her sideways through his hair and rolled his shoulders slightly. ".....Ja." He stood up straight and he and Seras left the bridge in the direction for the exit.

* * *

After looking over the schedule and picking a free time for the vacation, the Major asked Integra what time in May she wanted to leave. Integra thought about it, and decided that she would ask Seras........and then something in her brain clicked. Seras. How long had it been since she'd talked to her, anyway? Remembering that today was April 3rd, she realized that it had been so long--too long--since talking to Seras or spending time with her.

"...._Liebchen?"_ She looked up when the Major inquired. He blinked. "Ist something amiss?" Integra shook her head.

"No," she replied. "...Major, can we bring Seras along?" The Major looked vaguely surprised at this request.

"...I vould need somevone to vatch over New Millennium vhile ve vere avay," he replied slowly, though this not being a 'yes' or 'no'. "Vhy do you vant to bring her?" Integra looked to the side.

"I havent spent any time with her in so long," she told him. "I dont want her to be left alone." The Major seemed to consider this request.

"...Now that you mention it," he said, "I could use Dok on this trip....he ist more organized than I am, und takes care of affairs better than I can...I could bring him as vell." Integra smiled at the Major and stood up to go find Seras, the Major in tow to find his Doktor.

But after nearly twenty minutes of fruitless searching, Integra began to worry. She met up with the Major not long after. "I cant find Seras," she said, looking confused and a little fearful at the same time. The Major's brow was also furrowed in confusion.

"Und I cannot find Dok," he replied. He shifted his gaze her her. "....If your girl took it upon herself to feed upon my Doktor..."

"Oh now hold on!" Integra protested, putting her hands on her hips. "If I recall, Seras is in _your_ employment, and you made it clear six years ago that she was not to feed on anyone directly unless specified by you yourself!" She emphasized her point by jabbing her finger into his chest with the last two words. The Major arched a brow at her and opened his mouth to retort.

"Uh, excuse me."

They both turned to see a two-year soldier standing against the wall with some friends, smoking. The Major nodded to him curtly. "If you're lookin' for Captain Seras and the Dok, they left about an hour ago." He jabbed his thumb behind him toward the exit. "They were talking about which bar at the nearest town had the best drinks." With that, he turned back to his friends to start back up whatever conversation they were having.

Integra and the Major stared at each other for a few moments before turning to walk back to the Major's office.

"So, vhen Herr Doktor und Captain Wictoria return, ve tell zem?"

"Right."

* * *

_It's dry, it's uninteresting, but Seras/Dok is my second favorite pairing. Yay._


End file.
